The present invention relates to a visible light ray radiation device for use in medical treatment, and in particular, a visible light ray radiation device capable of radiating only the light ray components corresponding to the visible light rays contained in the sun's rays onto the respective portions (desired portions) of the human body simultaneously.
The present applicant has previously proposed various ways to focus solar rays or artificial light rays by the use of lenses or the like, to guide the same into an optical conductor cable, and thereby to transmit and emit the same onto an optional desired place. The solar rays or the artificial light rays transmitted and emitted in such a way are employed for illumination or other like purposes, as for example for cultivating plants, chlorella and the like. In the process of the above-mentioned light ray transmission, the visible light ray components of the sun's rays, containing therein neither ultraviolet nor infrared rays, promotes the health of a person by producing a living body reaction and the same prevents the skin of a human body from growing old. Furthermore, the visible light ray components create the noticeable effect of helping patients recover from arthritis, neuralgia, bedsores, rheumatism, injuries, bone fractures and alleviate pain from those diseases as well. Such beneficial effects have already been witnessed by the present applicant.
On the basis of the above-mentioned discovery, the present applicant has previously proposed in various ways a light ray radiation device for use in medical treatment capable of administering various medical treatments or beauty treatments and for promoting the health of a human body by radiating the light rays corresponding to the visible light ray components of the sun's rays, containing therein no harmful components such as ultraviolet rays, infrared rays and the like.
A light ray radiation device for use in medical treatment previously proposed by the present applicant comprises an optical conductor cable, a semi-transparent or transparent cylindrical member and a cover member. The solar rays or the artificial light rays are guided into the optical conductor cable at the end portion thereof, and the guided light rays are transmitted therethrough. The light rays corresponding to the visible light ray components of the sun's rays (while light rays) are transmitted into the optical conductor cable in the manner previously proposed by the present applicant. The semi-transparent or transparent cylindrical member is furnished at the light-emitting end portion of the afore-mentioned optical conductor cable and the cover member is provided for closing off one end of the cylindrical member. The light-emitting end portion of the optical conductor cable is attached to the cover member at the almost central portion thereof. The solar ray energy transmitted through the optical conductor cable is discharged into the cylindrical member. At the time of administering medical treatment, the other end of the cylindrical member is put on the part of the body to be cured, or the same is placed opposite to the part to be cured and at the desired interval therefrom. The light rays consisting of the visible light ray components transmitted through the optical conductor cable are radiated onto a diseased part of the body or desired portion to be cured. The light rays to be radiated onto the diseased part of a patient are the light rays corresponding to the visible light ray components of the sun's rays which contain therein neither ultraviolet nor infrared rays. Consequently, it is possible to administer medical treatment without endangering the health of a patient.